Final EDstination
by Animus Of Lacuna
Summary: When Mark, and the Eds, and the culdesac kids cheat Death, Death starts to kill them off, one by one. Can they stop it? My first fanfic so please no flamers, and please, R&R. Cross between Ed, Edd, n, Eddy and Final Destination. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: The Vision

Death is Coming Chapter 1 

The Explosion

"Come on," Mark said. "Come on," he repeated. "Let's go on the plane. We have to get to Paris tonight," he said.

Mark was going to Paris with his friends. His friends were Sean, Eddy, Ed, Edd (everyone called him Double D), Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, and Plank (a piece of wood with a drawn on face that Johnny always carried around).

"Hey, what's the rush," Eddy asked.

"You can't blame him Eddy. I've always wanted to go to Paris," Double D replied.

"Yeah, me too. Paris is the place of love," Nazz remarked.

"And it has babes too," Kevin said.

The gang was going to Paris with the rest of their middle school class for a field trip.

"Well, we got our tickets, let's sit together on the plane," Jimmy suggested.

"Great idea Jimmy," Sarah said.

But little did they know, that Paris wasn't going to be their destination.

It was five minutes until take off, and Mark wasn't feeling well. Then, the vision came to him.

It was of the airplane they were on, and it was a living hell. A spark had caused a fire, and it was expanding. First, their teacher, Mrs. Noffer died. Then Johnny and Plank. Then Jimmy. Sarah was next. Then Sean died. Kevin's turn was after Sean's. Rolf's turn followed Sean's. Finally Nazz died. Other people died with them. Finally, Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Mark died. And the vision was over.

"Oh my G-d," cried Mark. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," he continued yelling.

"Mark, what's wrong," asked Mrs. Siller.

"The plane's going to explode. Oh my G-d the plane's going to explode," Mark yelled. Within a matter of minutes Mark, all of his friends, and Mrs. Siller were involved and got kicked out of the plane.

"Mark, explain to me what happened," Mrs. Noffer demanded to know.

"I had a vision that a spark would cause the gas in the airplane to explode," he explained.

"It's OK Mark. It's common for a person to experience discomfort on their first flight. Whatever it was, everything's going to be OK," Double D reassured him.

"Yeah, but now we'll miss the greatest field trip of the year! That could be us on the plane right now," Kevin shouted pointing at flight 180, their plane.

Then the glass on the airport shattered. They looked at the plane. It was in flames. They were relieved. They had survived. But little did they know, that it wasn't over.


	2. Chapter 2: The Deaths Have Begun

Chapter 2: The Deaths Have Begun.

"Oh my God," Mrs. Noffer screamed. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," she kept screaming repeatedly.

"Dude, how'd you know that was going to happen," Kevin asked Mark.

"I don't know, I saw it in my head for some reason," Mark just explained with everyone listening, except Mrs. Noffer who was sobbing.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Mrs. Noffer informed them. She walked into the bathroom, went to a sink, and began to weep.

"What's the point of going back to work now, I have nothing to live for," she sobbed. But as she was sobbing, water leaked out of the sink, and formed a puddle behind her. She stepped back, and she slipped and broke her neck. She was dead almost instantly.

"What's taking Mrs. Noffer so long," Jimmy asked.

"I'll go check on her," Nazz volunteered. She entered the bathroom, and ran out screaming.

"Mrs.- Mrs. Noffer's dead," she sobbed. "She must've slipped and broken her neck," Nazz screamed. Then Mark had another vision, it was a vision of a skull laughing at them from behind. Mark turned around, but there was nothing there.

"Death is after us," Mark explained.

"What," Sean asked.

"Death is after us, we were supposed to die on that plane, and now Death is after us," Mark explained. "We're dying in the order we should've just like the route 23 pile up and the McKinley roller coaster survivors. Mrs. Noffer was first, and Johnny's next," Mark explained even more.

"That's a load of shit," Kevin said.

"Yeah, I'll never die," but then, all of a sudden, a sword of the plaque of the airport went flying towards Johnny.

"Look out," Kevin screamed, and he pushed Johnny down.

"OK, now I believe," Johnny commented. "That was a close one, huh Plank," Johnny asked the piece of wood he was holding. But then, like a boomerang, the sword swung back and sliced Plank in half. "No! Plank," Johnny began to mourn. "But, it was still my turn, why did Plank die," Johnny asked, his eyes welling with tears.

Then Mark got another vision, on of a list made of gold and their names written in gems, Plank's name was smudged off, and Johnny's was at the back.

"Because it skipped you," Mark said. "Kevin saved you Johnny, so it skipped you and went to the person, or thing, that died after you, which was Plank.

"Let's all go to my house," Jimmy suggested. "We can make plans on how to survive there, but first let's stop for supplies at a supermarket, I think we may have to stay inside for a while," Jimmy suggested. And they began with their task.


	3. Chapter 3: Poor Jimmy

There was a construction crew working in the mall complex when the gang arrived there.

"Who's next," Kevin asked all of a sudden. Mark looked at Jimmy.

"Jimmy, you're next," Mark informed him. Jimmy suddenly got a worried looked on his face.

"You know, dying on that airplane doesn't seem that bad now," he commented. When the group was walking towards the mall, Jimmy saw a flock of swallows, his favorite kind of bird. "Ooooh. Swallows," he said. He started to run towards them. The group noticed that. Jimmy scared them away, flying at the construction man, he tried to shoo them off, and Jimmy was under a huge, heavy glass window. When the construction guy shooed the birds away, he accidentally flicked the release button, and the glass began to fall on Jimmy.

"Oh my God, Jimmy get over here," Sarah screamed. Another construction guy noticed it and he also noticed Sarah running to save Jimmy. He couldn't let her into the hazardous area, so he kept her back. The group continued to shout to Jimmy to get out, but Jimmy heard nothing over a large rattling noise. He looked up to see the glass falling at him. He was to stunned to move.

"Ahhh," was all Jimmy screamed. Then the glass, crushed him until all that was left was a bloodied mess.

"No. No! Jimmy! No, God please no," Sarah cried. "He was my best friend forever, and now he's gone," Sarah continued to sob words of denial into the construction workers arms until the ambulances came to take Jimmy away.


	4. Chapter 4: Score One For Death

Sarah was still sobbing when they entered the mall.

"No, he can't be dead, he just can't," Sarah kept telling herself.

"It's going to be all right Sarah," Nazz told her, trying to comfort her.

"We should get our supplies fast, we don't know what tricks Death is planning to pull out on us," Sean said. Then Mark had a vision. It was pointing clearly at a sharp metal hinge that was loose.

"Oh my God," Mark said.

"What," asked Nazz, leaving Sarah to see what's wrong with Mark.

"I had another vision," Mark said.

"Of what," Johnny asked.

"A sharp metal hinge, and it was loose. Sarah is next, what could possible cause that to kill her," Mark asked.

"What are you talking about," Sarah asked, getting up. But then, in a restaurant, a cook accidentally put in wrong oil, and it slipped into the fire, causing it to explode. The cook was safe, but the explosion sent the sharp hinge flying at Sarah.

"Look out," Nazz cried. But it was too late, the hinge took off half of Sarah's head. The people passing by gasped. Nazz threw up. Mark almost did. Then Mark looked to his best friend, Sean.

"Sean, you're next," Mark informed him.

"Oh my God, you can't be serious," Sean said.

"We should get to the camping store. They may have some good appliances there that may be useful," Double D said. So when they got there, there was a canoe hanging from the ceiling. Nazz leaned back, and it set of a cord that caused the sharp metal tip of the canoe falling down on Sean.

"Get down," Mark yelled. He pushed Sean out of the way, and he was saved.

"Holy shit," yelled Kevin. "Who's next," Kevin asked.

"You," Mark explained.

"Uh, guys I think we should buy gravy to," Ed commented.

"Yeah, if we don't buy lumpy here some gravy, that'll be his death," Eddy joked.

"I'm going to take that seriously Eddy," Mark said. "Let's by the gravy, and then we'll go to Kevin's house to seclude ourselves in there until we figure out a way to get through this," Mark commented. So they went to buy some gravy, and then they called a taxi, and began the journey home.


	5. Chapter 5: Three Deaths And A New Cheat

"We're at your destination," the taxi driver said.

"Thank you," Nazz said, paying the driver.

"You guys can get out first. I'm next, so I want you to make sure that it's safe for me," Kevin said.

"Looks all right," Double D said. Kevin was the last person to get out, but when he closed the door, he accidentally closed his shirt in too. The taxi driver, oblivious to that, started driving pulling Kevin with him. Kevin was getting injured bad. The taxi accidentally then swerved and the side Kevin was on started pulping him between a lamppost and the taxi. He coughed up blood, and he was dead.

"Oh my God," Eddy screamed. Double D fainted, and then came back to reality.

"What happened," Double D asked. Then he saw an ambulance carrying away Kevin's body.

"Rolf, your next," Mark informed her. Rolf heard his nana scream for him.

"Rolf, it is time for the explosion of our ancestors," she said.

"Nana, now is not a good time for Rolf," Rolf said.

"OK," Nana then lit the explosion, but it was too big. It sent a barbed wire from Rolf's yard flying at Rolf.

"Get down," Mark screamed, but it was too late, it sliced Rolf into thirds, and kept flying towards Nazz. But at the right moment, Ed pushed her down, and she was safe. Then the group looked at Rolf, he was standing there surprised, then he fell apart, piece-by-piece. "Who's next," Eddy asked.

"Ed, I'm sorry, you're next," Mark informed him. Ed didn't look scared.

"Four years ago, I lost my favorite grandmother. And a couple of hours ago, I lost my baby sister. If Death wants me, it can come get me. Come get me Death, you bitch," Ed screamed at the sky. Then, the very same lamppost that crushed Kevin fell on Ed, bisecting him in half.


	6. Chapter 6: A Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination or Ed, Edd, n, Eddy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh my God. I'm next," Double D panicked. Double D knew that he was next because he was sitting right next to Ed on the airplane before they got off.

"It's OK Double D. We'll save you," Nazz reassured him. Double D started sweating from the sound of Nazz's voice.

"We should all go to my room," Double D suggested.

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen all those pointy scientific tools in your room? We should go to mine," Eddy suggested.

"Are you mad," Sean shouted. "Those records could take someone's head off, and that disco ball on your ceiling could give someone a concussion," Sean explained.

"That's it. We're going to Double D's room. I'm not next; so I'll get out all the sharp tools and we'll even safe proof it. We'll stay there until we figure out what to do," Mark said.

When Mark entered Double D's room he found all of Double D's scientific tools and threw them out the window.

"It's safe," Mark shouted. But he didn't know that he accidentally dropped Double D's plastic skull.

Double D was standing next to the **large **and **heavy** bookcase. Nazz accidentally tripped on the skull and fell against the bookcase, **hard**, and the bookcase fell on Double D, sending blood flying everywhere.

Nazz began to weep.

"What's wrong Nazz," Sean asked.

"I-It doesn't matter where we are, Death just seems to get us. And it seems to be me. I almost cause your death Sean, and now I caused Double D's. It's not good for any of you if I'm still around," Nazz said.

"Nazz, don't speak like that," Eddy said. "All of the Death's were freak accidents, although Death did cause them, it won't matter if you're around us or not, Death will find a way to get us. But that doesn't mean we can't stop it," Mark said.

"But who would know about Death," Eddy asked.

"Someone who sees death everyday," Sean suggested.

"A doctor," Mark suggested.

"That's it," screamed Eddy. "I'm going to live," he shouted in happiness.


	7. Chapter 7: An Answer

When they arrived at the hospital, Eddy was still panicking.  
"What if I die before we get to the doctor! Or what if we don't find out the answer to cheating Death and we all die," Eddy sobbed.  
"Relax Eddy, it may be too late for some of our friends, and Mrs. Noffer, but we can still make it," Sean said.  
When they arrived the went to the main office.  
"We need the doctor who has seen the most death," Nazz asked.  
"OK. Paging Dr. Deat, we need you at the main office," she said.  
Within minutes there was a doctor standing in front of them.  
"Come into my office," Doctor Deat said. When they arrived into his office, Eddy was frightened by the sharp tools Doctor Deat had. "Dead, yet still fresh. You may have gotten off the plane and gotten a second chance at life. But you can't cheat Death.  
"What does that mean," Mark asked.  
"You were part of Death's design. You went against that design. You lived after you were supposed to die. So it's still your time to die. That's why you're dying in the order that you were meant to," Doctor Deat explained.  
"But how do you beat it," Sean asked. "In Death, there are no accidents," Doctor Deat explained.  
"Bullshit, Sean, Nazz, and Johnny cheated Death, were put in the back of the list, and they could do it millions of times again. The design is flawed. It can be beaten," Mark said.  
"Shame, such a big brain, to go to waste someday," Doctor Deat said.  
But then, Eddy slipped, right next to the pointy doctor tools, fell on them, and he was dead.  
"You're next Mark," Doctor deat said.  
"How'd you know that," Mark asked.  
"Because I know everything about Death. For pity I will tell you how to beat it. A new life defeats Death. But you won't make it," Doctor Deat said.  
Then Mark realized what Doctor Deat was.  
"You're Death," Mark said. Doctor Deat smiled.  
"What took you so long to figure that out. And don't call me Doctor Deat, call me Death," Doctor Deat said in his evil way.  
"Run, he's Death," Mark screamed. Everyone started running. "You can't run or hide from Death," Death screamed.  
Mark tripped, and an explosion caused the tools that killed Eddy started flying towards Mark's head.  
"Get down," Nazz screamed. She pushed him down, and Mark was safe.  
"I'm next again," Johnny panicked.  
"Relax, a new life defeats Death, we'll try our best to create a new life. They ran out of the hospital and kept running. They didn't know where, and they didn't care. 


	8. Chapter 8: A New Life

They kept running until they reached the middle of the forest.

"I think we should find a place to stay," Johnny suggested.

"Hey, what's that," Sean asked.

"That's a log cabin. I think we should check it out," Mark said. They entered it, it was completely empty, but there were enough rooms for each of them.

"Guys, I think we found our new home," Nazz said.

"Sweet, if only Plank were here to see it," Johnny said.

"I miss our friends too Johnny," Nazz said.

"Of the thirteen of us that got of the plane, four remain. Sort of pathetic," Mark said. "Why is this even happening to me," Mark asked.

"I know you didn't ask for this Mark, but you saved twelve other lives, and I think that counts for something," Nazz told him.

"Yeah, but look at what happened to most of them. A window crushed Jimmy, Rolf was sliced up by a barbed wire, a taxi killed Kevin, and Eddy died from medical tools designed to save lives," Mark shouted.

"It's OK Mark. We'll be all right, but now we should go to bed.

They slept in separate rooms. Mark couldn't sleep. But in the middle of the night, Nazz came over to him.

"You heard what he said. A new life defeats Death. If that's true, a new life would make us safe again," Nazz explained.

"You know what we have to do then, right," Mark asked nervously.

"Yes," Nazz sighed.

**9 months later**

"It's a boy," the doctor said, handing Mark and Nazz's child to Nazz.

"This is great," Johnny said. He said that not only to celebrate Mark and Nazz's child, but the fact that the four of them were now off Death's list.

"We're finally saved," Sean exclaimed. Nazz wept tears of joy.

"We can have normal lives again," Mark said.

"I just wish the others were here," Nazz said.

Mark went by the window, and in the clouds, were the faces of their friends whom Death had claimed. They were smiling. Mark went to go thank the doctor supervising the birth.

"Thank you very much," Mark said. But when the doctor turned around, Mark was surprised whom it was.

It was Doctor Deat, also known as Death.

"You may have beaten me, but there will be other generations to cheat Death, and they will not be as lucky as you were," he said. Then Doctor Deat disappeared.

Mark came back into the room looking worried.

"What's wrong Mark," Nazz asked.

"Nothing," Mark replied. But he knew that wasn't true. But he knew that Doctor Deat wasn't right either.

If the next generation to cheat Death were at hand, Sean, Johnny, Nazz, and he would help them.


End file.
